thealdergatepapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldon House
Eldon House is the third founded college of the University of Aldergate, and easily the finest of the lot. Dedicated to continual conquest of the realm of knowledge; since its founding, Eldon House scholars have always been found on the cutting edge, with particularly noteworthy contributions in the areas of global exploration, medical science, and psychology. Eldonians, if truth be told, do have a reputation for being a bit weird. This is sadly indicative of a general inability to comprehend the profoundly complex and nuanced character of your typical Eldonian. Notable alumni include the renowned and beloved Sir Adrian Ward, KBE. History The founding of Eldon House started what was to become a long tradition of establishing new colleges as an act of political aggression. Margaret Eldon, a wealthy franklin who owned most of Aldershire, had left her entire estate to the University. This was during the revolt of the Young King, and Henry II found himself in need of funds. Not fully understanding just how seriously his mother's little creation took its independence, old Hank came 'round to chat with the pointy-headed scholars about how much of the Eldon bequest ought to pass to the Crown. The answer turned out to be "absolutely none of it, thanks" - and to drive the point home, the University granted the Eldon House charter. Architecture The buildings that comprise the Eldon House complex are a magnificent chimera - distinct styles from distinct eras, stuck together with all the grace and harmony of a traffic accident. Some have compared Eldon House to Frankenstein's Monster. Others have objected, noting that Dr. F is not reported as having stitched any stray cats or broken bicycles into his creation just for the fun of it. It really doesn't look half bad; you just have to accept it on its own terms. The oldest bit of Eldon House is nearly a thousand years older than the University itself - a few remarkably well-reserved rooms of a Roman villa, now home to a special reference collection and a sort of unofficial student-run coffee shop. Popular study spot, and good for impromptu seminars. There's also a fair amount of Anglo-Saxon fortress about the place. The Riverwalk face is mostly the original flints, with the notable exception of Prometheus Gate. Then there's the more recent bits. Most of the college complex dates to the 1400s, the period of the college's highly productive (if highly regrettable) relationship with St. Vail's Independent Hospital for the Afflicted. It's not especially nice to think about, but the dormitories in Deliverance House weren't originally for students. The doors may have handles on both sides now, but once you know the story it makes for a slightly uncomfortable living situation. The picture is of the St. Laurence School in Wiltshire. It doesn't really look much like Eldon House, but of course nothing does, and the jumbly way the different bits of building are stuck together has sort of an Eldon feel about it. Category:College